drakarochdemonertrudvangfandomcom-20200213-history
Player Characters
What is a Player Character En man hette Hjokur med tilläggsnamnet store. Han var Brutel svartes son. Hjokur var känd eftersom han hade en son som var bärsärk. Sonen hette Ulvar och man sade att han var otvagad och luktade illa, men att han slogs gott och väl som fem hirdmän. Ulvar hade en syster som hette Unn och man sade att hon kunde anta svanhamn lika lätt som Ulvar kunde gå bärsärk. En gång när Hjokur store höll vängille med sin hird och sitt dryckeslag hände det som alla hade fasat för. Ulvar blev bärsärk samtidigt som Unn hade antagit sin svanhamn. I sitt raseri och med kroppen full av mjöd dräpte han Unn eftersom han var hungrig och menade att en svan var nog godare än både svin och kalv. Ulvars far blev vred och hämndlysten. Inte så mycket för att Ulvar hade slagit ihjäl sin syster utan för att Hjokur just hade gift bort henne med Vigard, Ögmunds son. Gott om silver hade han mottagit i förskott för deras gifte och merparten hade han nu spenderat för att göra sin hird lycklig och trogen. Ulvar jagades på flykten och blev laglös. Man satte ett pris på hans huvud som var lika stort som de pengar Ögmund hade betalat för att hans son skulle få gifta sig med Unn. Ögmund menade att om han ändå förlorat så mycket silver kunde han gärna förlora lite till, bara saken blev löst. Så småningom blev Ulvar en rik och aktad man och tog sig namnet Ulvar Silferhuvud, men i många år drev han omkring i Osthem likt ett jagat djur. Det sägs även att han ett tag tjänade i den sägenomspunna bogwarthvakten i Majnord. ---- En rollperson består av olika beståndsdelar som beror på val - och tärningsslag - som spelaren gör när han skapar sin rollperson. De viktigaste komponenterna är: *Ras *Karaktärsdrag *Bakgrund *Arketyp och yrke *Färdigheter *Raud *Utrustning Med ras och folkslag menas om rollpersonen ska vara alf, dvärg, människa – och i så fall från vilken del av Trudvang – halvalf eller halvtroll. Karaktärsdragen består av kännetecken såsom flitig, generös, trotsig och lynnig, men också av vissa exceptionella karaktärsdrag såsom trollstark, motståndskraftig och smidig. Rollpersonen ska ha någon form av yrke eller i alla fall ett sätt att försörja sig på. En rollpersons bakgrund består av olika händelser och historier som han har råkat ut för och som har format honom. Färdigheter består av olika förmågor såsom läsa, skriva, kunskap om växter och djur, slåss och så vidare. Raud handlar om rollpersonens öde och möjlighet att påverka detta. De flesta rollpersoner har någon form av utrustning. Det kan röra sig om ett svärd och en sköld eller en vagn full av gods som rollpersonen skall sälja. Komponenter och regler kring allt detta beskrivs i den här boken. ”En rollpersons bakgrund består av olika händelser och historier som han har råkat ut för och som har format honom.” En spelare skapar sin rollperson genom att gå till väga på följande sätt (läs mer om varje avsnitt nedan): *Ta fram ett rollformulär eller något du kan skriva ner din rollperson på (det finns ett rollformulär i boxen, kopiera det gärna för eget bruk). *Bestäm vilken ras rollpersonen har (sidan 9-29) *Bestäm och slå fram rollpersonens karaktärsdrag (sidan 30) *Slå fram bakgrundsmiljö för rollpersonen (sidan 36) *Bestäm rollpersonens bakgrund, historia och personlighet (sidan 37) *Bestäm arketyp för rollpersonen (sidan 37-53) *Slå fram vilken hand som blir rollpersonens vapenhand (sidan 54) *Bestäm längd vikt och ålder för rollpersonen (sidan 54) *Räkna ut kroppspoäng (sidan 55) *Slå fram och bestäm rollpersonens första färdigheter (sidan 56) *Öka rollpersonens färdighetsvärden (sidan 58) *Är rollpersonen en vitnervävare eller präst, (se kapitlen Magi och Religion för mer information) (sidan 125 eller 192) *Bestäm hur mycket raud rollpersonen har till sitt förfogande (se kapitlet Raud sidan 287). *Utrusta rollpersonen genom att köpa utrustning för startkapitalet (se kapitlet Utrustning sidan 289 ). Race and Folk (place holder) Mankind (place holder) Virann Mittlander Stormlander Elves (place holder) Illmalaina Korpikalla Dwarfs No-one really knows how dwarfs came to Trudvang, not even the ancient elfs know it. If you ask one of the dwarf’s Thuls, they would without hesitation say that they were created at the same time as the mountains did. They would say that they were created to guard and to continue where the god Borjorn stopped and that the dwarfs and the mountain is the same thing. Because the dwarfs are as much of the mountain as the mountain is of the dwarfs. Without the dwarfs the mountain would collapse and without the mountain the dwarfs would wither away. It was dwarfs from the Borjornikka-tribe that saw the suns rays shine upon them from the infinite sky for the first time. The dwarfs had in their lack of knowledge dug so far up in the underground that the mountain just ended. The dwarfs that thought that their world soon was going to be consumed by this burning emptiness closed the wound that they had opened in the mountain. They swore never to open this wound again in the same way. An eternity passed. The old illusions about the immense emptiness outside the mountain were replaced with curiosity and soon would the old wound be opened again, this time by curious dwarfs. When the dwarfs for the second time looked out from their underground world, it was night outside in the world of emptiness. Far, unbelievably far away above them shone small fires and the dwarfs realized how huge the emptiness was. But no-one of the curious dwarfs dared to go outside and once again they closed and locked their gates. Again time passed and more wounds appeared on the mountain by the constantly digging dwarfs. More gates were created and soon the curiosity again took the overhand over illusions and brave dwarfs vent out in the emptiness for the first time that neither swallowed them or their underground world. Of the dwarfs there is many tribes and bloodlines that all lives in different ways and places. But there is only tree types of dwarfs, those who’s called Borjornikka - the grey, Borjornika, Buratja – the firey, and Zvorda – the trollike. Borjornikka Buratja Zvorda Characteristics (place holder) Player Character Background Enviormente (place holder) Archetype (place holder) Player Character Atributes (place holder) Category:Dwarves Category:Articles by Linfaren